The Notebook
by SkullSweetie
Summary: Kyoya fell asleep and Haruhi found him. What shall happen to his precious notebook? Dedicated to my killing buddy Sopha. Love you sweetie :)


Kyoya lay under the cherry blossom tree, completely stretched out and relaxed. His small black notebook lay on his chest, his hands were cushioning his head and his eyes were closed. A small smile of contentment played about his lips. The sun was a pleasant warmth on his face, and soon enough he drifted off.

He woke with a start to a darkened sky and stars twinkling merrily. He lay unmoving, eyes flitting about for what awoke him. He panicked when he felt no comforting weight on his chest, and sat bolt upright, head whipping around. If someone had stolen it...if someone had _read _it... they would have all the secrets and thoughts of Kyoya Ootori.

It was so dark, and the hair blended in so well with the night, that if she had not made a sound in her sleep he would never have noticed Haruhi curled up against the tree trunk. She was shivering slightly, and on her lap rested a familiar black rectangle. Kyoya cursed as all the things she could have read flashed through his mind. His attention was brought back to her as she shivered again. Behind glasses, grey eyes softened. He walked over to her, slowly, taking in every inch of her tiny frame. He bent and took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest and beginning to walk to her apartment. Well, it wouldn't do to have one of his Hosts ill, it would mean a decrease in profit. And this one had a debt to pay.

* * *

She woke when they were halfway home, shivering and crying, hand clutching his shirt almost desperately. He looked down at her with sad eyes. Her fear was so great to wake her from sleep? He'd never known that. Tears streamed down her face, and he glanced around, eyes settling on a bench not too far away. He sat them down, and rocked back and forth, soothing the terrified girl in his arms. After a while she looked up at him.

"K-kyoya?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded, face neutral. A mysterious smile crossed her features, and then once more, shivers wracked her frail frame. There was a layer of moisture over her, rain turning into mist. She looked so cute. Without a word, Kyoya stood and began walking again, refusing to set Haruhi back on her own two feet. He had an excuse to feel her this close to him, and he was going to relish in every second of it.

Instead of struggling, like he had expected her to, Haruhi settled into his embrace with a sigh, the puzzling smile still on her face. A heavy feeling began to grow in the pit of Kyoya's stomach as he remembered that she had been reading his notebook before she fell asleep. Was that the cause of her smile? What had she read? What had she discovered? He fretted all the way back to her apartment, barely noticing as Haruhi giggled.

* * *

Once in Haruhi's tiny apartment he sat her gently on the sofa and set about making some hot tea and some soup. As he moved about, he located a blanket and tossed it over her as he passed, earning himself a chuckle to be stored away deep inside the vault of his photographic memory. The teapot whistled and the soup was in bowls, and he carried them carefully into where she sat waiting for him, still smiling but no longer shivering. He didn't want to break them, then he would owe her, and would have to cut her debt. And that means that her obligation would last for a shorter time. That means that she will be able to leave him sooner, as he was certain she'd run from the Hosts as soon as the debt was no longer over her head.

After the tableware was safely on the table, he browsed her pitiful movie collection and found himself making a mental note to bring over some better ones next time he came. Was he planning on coming over again? Yes. Making this a weekly thing? Absolutely. Would he cover it up by telling her he was doing business with her father? Of course. Would he always spend as much time as possible with her? Definitely.

Finally he picked a movie, _Les Miserables_, and sat next to Haruhi, properly wrapping the blnket around her, as she had left it scrunched up on her head and spilling down her back. He snuggled her up in it nice and warm, and hovered there for a second, face close to hers. Kyoya felt warmth surging to his cheeks as he stared into Haruhi's large chocolate Bambi eyes. Uncomfortably, he cleared his throat and retreated to the other side of the sofa, steely eyes trained on the pitiful TV screen. He would have to upgrade that , too, if he planned on watching more stuff on it. Which, of course, he did. All ate benefit to himself, and not at all because he could see her squinting at the titchy screen out of the corner of his eyes, not at all.

* * *

The movie was better than Kyoya had anticipated, which irked him at first, but then he was riveted. His eyes moved from the screen once, and that was when he noticed Haruhi had migrated across the couch to snuggled into his side. He blushed and looked away from her quickly, refocusing on the movie, just as Cosette made her first appearance as a fully grown woman.

As the credits rolled, Kyoya looked down at Haruhi, who had not moved unless it was to get closer to him. The heavy feeling in his stomach had long since dissipated, replaced with a warm and fuzzy, pleasant feeling. Haruhi looked up at him, big eyes blinking.

"Kyoya?" she asked. I nodded at her mutely. "I couldn't help it. When i saw you there sleeping, i had to stop. You know anyone could have just walked up and robbed you, right?" Kyoya spared a fleeting thought to the money he could have lost, and the fact that he did in fact owe her. Maybe an eighth off her debt? Then she started talking again. "And your notebook was just lying there, on your chest. And i couldn't help myself." Kyoya did not like where this was going. The small girl's smirk grew. "I read it. Cover to cover." she said, smirking in a way that reminded Kyoya of himself. The warm fuzzy feeling fled in a panic, and a rock thudded down in its place. Kyoya paled and started to get up and leave before she could start yelling at him. However, before he could leave the room, a small hand grasped his. He turned to look at her, head tilted so that the glare off his glasses could hide the fear and worry in his eyes.

"I thought that all the numbers and money balancing confusing. I don't get how you do it, you must be a genius or something." Kyoya averted his eyes ather praise, hiding his smile. She continued. "I found what you wrote about the other Hosts funny." Haruhi said, smiling, thoughts flitting over his neat print that scripted _Tamaki: moron. Twins: moron times two. Mori: What do they feed that guy? Magic grow pills? Honey: midget with a bunny. _A blush painted her cheeks rosy. "I especially liked all you wrote about me."

Kyoya gulped. She-she-she-she liked it? Haruhi smiled and leaned forwards on her tiptoes, face dangerously close to his. "And it finally let me know what you really felt about me, therefore giving me the confidence to do this." she whispered quietly. Kyoya's mind went into meltdown mode, shutting down everything so as not to lose it. Then his mind went completely black as a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his own.

Oh yes, he would be coming around weekly. Maybe even three times a week. And the best part is, he didn't have to pretend it was to do business with her father! To his disappointment, shown by a quiet groan, Haruhi pulled away, a worried look on her face.

"How do we tell the others?" she asked. Kyoya blanched, a slideshow of possible reactions running through his mind. None of them were good. But then he shrugged and pulled his new girlfriend back to him, melding their lips together once more.

* * *

Alone under the cherry blossom tree, a small black notebook lay in the wet grass.

* * *

**okay, just so you know, i dont actually think that about the other hosts. i actually like them really much, but i had to think of something witty to write for them. in case you hadnt noticed, i dont do wit well. this is in dedication to one of my friends, Sopha. :) Dont own ouran, wish i did :)**


End file.
